ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Cherry
History Early Life Little is known of Cherry's past. What is known is that she was a child servant who was so smart she managed to get into college at the age of nine. After graduating, she began studying whether or not the theory of time travel was possible by attempting to create some sort of time machine. During this time, many terrible things happened around her and to her and all she did was continue to work on her time machine, believing it would somehow fix her problems. Eventually, her invention became real and she became the first person in history to invent time travel. However, this was the beginning of the end for Cherry, as she began using the machine to witness events all throughout history. When she was done watching all of history's big events, she began watching all of its small ones, such as the signing of an important contract or the birth of an important historical figure. Eventually, she even ran out of these minor events and was relegated to simply watching normal people live their lives in sheer boredom. With the knowledge of all of human history with her, Cherry returned to the future completely bored and not wanting to do anything, destroying her time machine and locking herself in her room and watching a lava lamp all day, as the random way the wax inside moved was the only thing she couldn't predict anymore. Luckily, Cherry found something new she had never seen before: Red. She herself isn't sure how, but before she saw him there was no mention of Red in human history (her theory is that her time travel somehow turned her future into a split timeline) and, due to him being the only thing she knew nothing about, Cherry obsessed over him. In particular, Cherry became obsessed with a speech that Red once gave, telling the world to "forge their own future". Cherry took this message and ran with it, deciding to change the course of time in order to make more history for her to see around her. However, Cherry realized the only thing that could entertain her at this point was something very big. And so she decided to start a war. Veronica: Eternal War Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Super Genius-Level Intelligence:' According to Cherry herself, her IQ is somewhere around 145, a fact that she herself points out is impressive due to her age, meaning it is possible for her to become even more intelligent in her later years. **'Facial Analysis:' Cherry can very quickly analyze every detail on a person's face. This ability makes it impossible to lie to her, as she can detect even the smallest emotion on someone's face. **'"Mind Dungeon":' Cherry has what she refers to as a "Mind Dungeon". When she is in it, she stops responding to everything around her and blacks out, only coming out when she has pieced everything together. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Three-Finger Gun:' An incredibly small laser gun that can be held with only three fingers. In spite of its size, it packs a big punch, with Cherry demonstrating its power by shooting and killing one of her own men with a single shot. Transportation *'The Valkyrie:' Cherry's spaceship, which is almost the size of a moon. The inside of the ship is modeled after a mansion and instead of having a cockpit to control everything, Cherry is able to pull up a holographic menu that allows her to fly the ship and attack other ships. *'Flying Throne:' Cherry is perfectly capable of walking but simply chooses not to, often sitting on top of a flying throne that has an invisible bubble shield around it, making her immune to laser fire and punches. Appearances Games *''Veronica: Eternal War ''(main antagonist) * Shows/Films * Books/Comics * Trivia *Cherry was specifically created to be hated by the fans. *Series creator Seth Carter has stated that Cherry is his favorite character in the series and believes that she is an incredible creation after his slight disappointment with the previous villain, The Herald. **Seth has stated it was both incredibly satisfying and very annoying to create her, however, as he likes villains with philosophical or tragic motives more but knew that Cherry would only work as a character if her motivation made no sense in the grand scheme of things. *Cherry has a bad habit of only wanting to talk about the thing she wants to talk about, causing her to talk over or even shut people up if they are talking about something that doesn't interest her. **Cherry hates being interrupted herself, however. *Cherry has a verbal tic that causes her to sometimes make an odd noise at the end of her sentences. The noise itself is written as "poy" when written down in books/comics. *When angered, Cherry will commit self-harm by punching the sides of her head in an attempt to make the person stop saying/doing the thing that upset her. *Cherry's pet Nyx, Metamoctis, resembles a blue lynx.